This invention is generally directed to a peel assembly for a printer. More particularly, the invention contemplates a peel assembly for separating labels from a releasable liner or backing.
When a media is formed of labels on a liner, the labels may be separated or peeled off of the liner by a printer instead of dispensing the label on the liner and requiring that the user hand strip the label. One prior art method of separating a label from a liner includes providing a separate motor-driven spindle which places tension on the liner. This tension is used to pull media over an edge, separating the label from the liner.
Another prior art method of separating a label from a liner includes providing a pinch roller that is forced against a platen roller such that the liner passes therebetween. The xe2x80x9cpinchxe2x80x9d created helps to pull media through the printer and applied tension to the liner. The prior art pinch rollers were very small (about 0.25 inches in diameter) and very hard. Therefore, the prior art peel assemblies could not run at high speeds and produce quality results.
The present invention provides a novel peel assembly which is a purely mechanical means used to separate or peel the labels easily from the liner. This simplifies peeling, removes the need for other parts or assemblies, allows for higher speeds and better peel performance than prior art peel assemblies, and reduces cost. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel peel assembly that is used to separate or to peel the labels from a releasable liner or backing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel peel assembly for peeling labels from a releasable liner or backing that includes deflector rollers to increase the peel angle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel peel assembly that uses a pinch roller peel design to pull media through a printer with a pinch roller of at least 0.385 inches in diameter, and preferably at least 0.5 inches in diameter, wherein the pinch roller is formed from a material which allows for higher speed running of the printer and increased tension on the liner allowing for better peel performance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel peel assembly that uses a pinch roller peel design to pull media through a printer wherein a spring is used to generate the pinch.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a novel peel assembly that uses a pinch roller peel design to pull media through a printer wherein slots are included in the peel assembly that are means for allowing a pinch roller to float in the direction of spring force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a printer which has the capability of changing from a mode intended for peeling printed labels from a liner to a mode intended for rewinding printed labels onto a take-up spindle.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a novel peel assembly for separating a label from a releasable liner or backing. The peel assembly can be used on a printer. The peel assembly includes a structure for mounting the peel assembly to the printer, a structure for driving the liner and labels through the peel assembly, a stripper for bending the liner therearound, a plurality of deflector rollers proximate to the stripper for deflecting the liner away from the label and towards the stripper, a pinch roller and a spring. The pinch roller has a diameter of at least 0.385 inches, and preferably at least 0.5 inches in diameter, and is formed from a material for creating tension in the liner allowing for better peel performance. The spring places force on the pinch roller and presses the pinch roller against a platen roller. Slots in the peel assembly allow the pinch roller to float in the direction of spring force. After the liner, which has the labels thereon, passes over the stripper, the liner is passed between the stripper and the deflector rollers and then between the pinch roller and the platen roller, and the label exits out the front of the printer. The printer can also be fitted with a front ribbed piece which allows the printed labels to not be peeled from the liner, but rather rewound onto a take-up spindle.